tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rough Seas
To run a fleet of tugs, you need to be ready for any situation, no matter the weather. It was a stormy day when we heard of the Irvine Hackensfield's situation Captain Star: Good morning tugboats, we have heard of a frieghter in distress out at sea. All tugs capable of open ocean work please head out to the entrance to the harbor. Hercules: Oh alright, a little sea spray should wake up all of us... Just then, a new salvage tug butted up to the dock. Captain Star: This is Martin. I have bouoght him to help with salvage work. Martin: Glad to help sir. Hercules: Well, lets see what you can do.... Hercules was jealous that he wasn't the largest Star Tug anymore, and he tried to be better than Martin at everything. Later that day, Big Mac, Hercules, Martin, and Ten Cents had found the ship in distress. Hercules: I'm coming! Ten Cents: I'll keep this salvage barge to help out! Big Mac took a big wave right at his bow, but he kept on, trying not to be affected by the weather. Big Mac: I've gotcha! Just then, Martin surged forward through the choppy seas, looking ready for anything. Freighter In Distress: I've sheared my propeller. My name's Irvine. Ten Cents: Nice to meet you Irvine, but we've got no time for friendly greetings! Big Mac: Hercules, where are you? Hercules was off sulking near Dender Rocks. Lillie wasn't there, she was in repairs. A replacement vessel, named Larry, was taking the station. Hercules: What am I supposed to do? I'm not even the biggest anymore... Just then, Ten Cents came battering throught the rough seas to help Hercules! Ten Cents: Just 'cause your not the biggest doesn't mean you're not the best. Big Mac and Martin came to see Hercules. Big Mac: You're the one all of us look up to Hercules! Martin: I may be the biggest, but I can't do much but salvage towing, and you have all the experience.... Hercules gained confidence. Hercules: I'm going out into that storm darlings. Just then, Irvine leaned to the right. Hercules: I've got to stabilize that ship! Martin: Only a tug as brave as Hercules would do that... All of the tugs: GO HERCULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hercules butted up against the right side of Irvine. He was holding him in place, but there was trouble. Hercules: Oww... My eye! Just then, Martin came battering through the seas. Ten Cents followed, and Big Mac came to push on the stern. All of them helped the distressed freighter into port. The next day, Hercules came out with a bandage on his eye, but with the confidence that all the star tugs knew well. Hercules: Hello my dearies, I'm back in service. Martin: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Turns out, you may be smaller than me, but you have all the experience. I'd love for you to teach me sometime. Captain Star: Congratulations on saving the Irvine. he was bound for Bigg City with a cargo of iron ore. It will be made into parts to fix Lillie. Hercules: I guess this was a good thing after all... It turns out, it's not about how big you are, its about how much confidence in yourself that you have that really counts. My star tugs have learned a good lesson, and they came out of that storm with newfound confidence, as well as a new friend. Category:Story